1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable mailbox cover and more particularly to a portable mailbox cover featuring a three dimensional object, preferably an object representing a sport or a particular collegiate or professional athletic team, for adding aesthetic appeal to a mailbox while providing support for the particular sporting event or team.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the major problems with mailboxes is that they are permanently installed and often lack an attractive appearance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,484 features a mailbox formed by an upright hollow housing closed by a top door and having a trap door intermediate with its height separating the hollow housing into an upper compartment and a lower compartment. This mailbox has the appearance of a large square trashcan with a top lid and an intermediate trap door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,883 comprises a mail access section large enough to receive and support letters and packages. A mail containment section supports the access section above the ground and receives the mail as it is inserted through the access section. This mailbox has a standard everyday mailbox appearance and would not be an enhancement to the neighborhood.
The present invention features not only portability but also a very attractive appearance and an enhancement for every neighborhood. For these reasons it is seen that the previous efforts do not provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art through a new, useful, and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be constructed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention is a mailbox cover featuring a three-dimensional object or structure secured thereto. The use of three-dimension object being secured to a mailbox will provide for an overall product that adds to the aesthetic appeal of an ordinary product.
In the first embodiment of the present invention, the cover comprises a three-dimensional object or structure having an attaching device secured thereto. This will provide for the object to be secured to a conventional mailbox via the attaching device.
For a more permanent attachment to the conventional mailbox, bolts or the like can be used as the attaching device. In this arrangement, holes are tapped into the existing mailbox; the bolts are inserted therein and secured interiorly to the mailbox by-way of nuts, wing nuts or the like.
To provide for a portable unit, a strap can be used as an attaching device. In this arrangement, a strap would be located on one side of the three dimensional object or structure, while a securing unit for accepting the strap is located on the opposite side of the three dimensional object. This will provide for the strap to wrap under the conventional mailbox and enable the three dimensional object to be secured thereto. The use of the strap provides an adjustable system, which enables the mailbox cover to be installed over an existing regular mailbox, quickly and easily. It is noted that the use of zip ties has utilized to produce favorably results.
In an alternative arrangement, a base can be provided. This base will include two separate types of attaching devices. The first attaching device will be adapted to removably receive the three dimensional object, while the second attaching device will be allow attachment of the base to the conventional mailbox. Such an arrangement provides for a unit that provides interchangeable objects, and thus permits for the user to change to any desired object, such as enabling a snowman for winter, a pumpkin for the fall, the American flag for the summer, and a football helmet of a particular team during homecoming.
This ornamental structure is designed and depicted so as to add interest and versatility to the overall product. Accordingly, this ornamental structure can represent any sporting event, such as, but not limited to collegiate, professional, or amateur football; collegiate, professional, or amateur basketball; collegiate, professional, or amateur baseball; collegiate, professional, or amateur hockey; collegiate, professional, or amateur soccer; collegiate, professional, or amateur auto racing; collegiate, professional, or amateur wrestling; collegiate, professional, or amateur golfing; animals; famous and well known figurines, characters, animated objects; seasonal items, or the like. By way of example, if the mailbox owner is a football fan, the top portion of the container could be shaped as a football or optionally as a helmet, sporting the name and logo of the owner""s favorite team on the sidewall. This unique arrangement is unlimited in design structure by enabling any desirable structure to be secured to the conventional mailbox.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a mailbox cover which will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings and drawbacks of prior mailbox covers and methods thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the user the opportunity to publicly support his sporting interest, personal interest, and seasonal display opportunities.
Still another object of the present invention is to enhance the appearance of the neighborhood due to the pleasant and eye-catching appearance of the portable mailbox cover.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide for portability and interchangeability of various mailbox covers.
Although there have been other inventions related to mailbox covers, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost, and reliable enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.